The Simpsons:The tour of mischief
by Dalekbuster523
Summary: Bart becomes a tour guide in punishment for not doing what he was meant to be doing and a prank causes Lisa to get expelled from Springfield Elementary school.
1. Chapter 1

It was school time at Springfield elementary school and Miss Krabappel's class were all on laptops. Bart typed in "Lisa" in the box asking for a username and guessed her password. He was correct.  
>"Wow,Lisa's password is so predictable."exclaimed Bart. "All I had to do was type in "Ponies".Now to get up to some mischief Bart Simpson style."<p>

"Miss Krabappel, Bart's talking to himself."Ralph announced to the whole class.

Everybody laughed and started chanting "Bart has gone weird.".

"Well,Bart,I hope you realize that's the first sign of madness. Ha!"sneered the teacher.

"Whatever." said Bart,shrugging.

"Now,class,when you log on,I want you to go on MAS Learning and revise what we have learned over the last few lessons."she addressed the class.

But Bart disobeyed. Instead,he logged in as Lisa on Facebook and updated her status with "Miss Hoover stinks" and various offensive comments about Springfield elementary school. Then he clicked on "My computer" on the start bar and viewed Lisa's files. He found a file labeled "My school work" and deleted the entire contents.

"Heh heh heh"laughed Bart,mischievously.

* * *

><p>Over in Miss Hoover's class,Lisa was getting on quietly with her work when Miss Hoover unexpectedly said "Lisa,I thought you knew better than to not do school work."<p>

"What are you talking about?"asked Lisa. "I've done everything you've ever told me to do."

"Then explain this."Miss Hoover demanded,turning her laptop round to show a empty folder.

"But,I put all my work in there. That's why I created the folder."said Lisa,puzzled.

"I thought you knew better than to lie,Lisa. I will see you in detention tonight."Miss Hoover announced.

Lisa scrunched up her work angrily and stormed out. While Lisa was gone,Miss Hoover visited Facebook to find to her displeasure,loads of offensive comments about her and the school. Miss Hoover charged like a bull out of the door, and confronted Lisa furiously.

"Right,not only have you not done your school work and lied,now I've found you've also posted offensive comments about me and the school on Facebook."she shouted.

"But I'd never do that. That's more like Bart."Lisa shouted back.

"ENOUGH WITH THE LIES!YOU KNOW WHAT,FORGET THE DETENTION BECAUSE YOU,YOUNG LADY ARE EXPELLED."Blasted Miss Hoover,unable to contain her anger.

* * *

><p>"Bart,are you even doing what I set?"asked Miss Krabappel.<p>

Bart quickly created a new tab and closed the Facebook one. He typed in MAS Learning before Miss Krabappel came over. Miss Krabappel approached him.

"Yes,I am,Miss. Look,see?Just plain old MAS Learning."said Bart.

"But you weren't before,were you,Bart?You were up to something."sneered Miss Krabappel.

"Hey,how do you know?"questioned Bart.

"Oh,come on. You must think I was born yesterday."said Miss Krabappel sarcastically. "If you were paying attention,you would know that tomorrow is Springfield Elementary's open evening. Now,as punishment for whatever you did,I want you to be a tour guide."

* * *

><p>Over at the Simpson's house,Homer was sat on the couch drinking Beer,watching TV,ignoring Bart and Lisa,who were entering the house looking grim.<p>

"Ha ha,Oh god,that's so funny. That monkey just mimicked me."Homer said out loud,at first not noticing Bart and Lisa. "Oh,hi Bart,hi Lisa. Boy,that monkey really knows how to impersonate me. And we haven't even met yet!"

* * *

><p>"Hi,kids,how was school?"asked Marge,as Bart and Lisa both made their way into the kitchen.<p>

Lisa ran over to her mum,tears falling rapidly down her face.

"Mum,I've just been expelled."she said,crying. "And the worst thing is,I didn't do anything."

"Now you just listen,young lady. Don't pretend you did nothing because they must have had a reason to expel you."declared Marge. "Now,go to your room and think about what you did."  
>"But I didn't do anything. My school work folder on the computers at school is empty and I don't know why. And someone's hacked into my Facebook account and posted offensive comments about school and Miss Hoover."<p>

Bart left the room,feeling guilty for the problems he had caused.


	2. Chapter 2:The tour begins

"Bart?What's wrong?"asked Lisa,who had spotted Bart exit the kitchen.

"Er..nothing. Everything's fine and dandy."Bart said unconvincingly.

"Mum,I think Bart's up to something."Lisa whispered to Marge.

"Hmm,I get that feeling too."Marge whispered back.

"Marge,I'm just off to Moe's."Homer called from the living room.

Marge,Bart and Lisa heard the door slam and the car drive off the drive. Bart decided to run up the stairs to he's bedroom,still feeling guilty at what had happened to Lisa. But he couldn't face telling them. He knew that if he did,he'd be grounded straight away.

* * *

><p>Bart lay in bed,eyes wide open,unable to sleep. He couldn't help but feel angry at himself for doing the prank in the first place. Bart never expected Lisa to get expelled,he thought she'd just end up with a detention. Then he started thinking about the open evening and how to avoid it. Bart decided he simply wouldn't tell he's parents about it. That way he won't have to turn up. Bart just managed to doze off when he's alarm clock rang. Time for school. He yawned and walked slowly down stairs,head down,like a zombie in a movie.<p>

* * *

><p>After school,Bart hopped off the bus and made he's way into the house. Edna watched from the window next door then made her move. She walked out of the house,down the Simpson's drive and knocked on the door.<p>

Homer answered and said "Oh,hi,Bart's teacher. Sorry,I borrowed Ned's shaver and kind of forgot."

"Actually,I'm not here about that.I'm here about Bart. Are you aware he's being a tour guide for the school's open evening tonight?"

"BOY,get down here NOW."ordered Homer.

Bart ran down the stairs and noticed Edna stood in the doorway.

"Aye Carumba!"he exclaimed.

"Did you decide to become a tour guide for some open evening tonight?"Homer asked.

"Well,I didn't decide,more forced but I get what you mean."Bart replied.

"Ha!You can't get out of things that easily now,Bart!"she sneered.

* * *

><p>The Simpson's car skidded in front of the school entrance.<p>

Bart got out and said "See you later,Homer!"

Homer got out of the car furiously and strangled he's son violently.

"Why you little!"he screamed. "You're supposed to call me Dad,not my actual name."

"Whatever you say,father."said Bart,as Homer got back into the car and drove off.

As soon as Homer was out of sight,Bart took off he's clothes and entered the school.

* * *

><p>He found a quite normal looking family of two sons(one with long,brown hair and black eyes and the other with short black hair and brown eyes) and a mother(with curly,brown hair and black eyes) and father(short,black hair and brown eyes).<p>

"Hello,I'm you're tour guide for today."announced Bart. "And if you'd like to follow me,I'll take you to Miss Krabappel's classroom."

"Why are you naked?"asked one of the children.

"Why,here at Springfield Elementary,everyone walks around in the nude. It's part of the school rules,my boy!"said Bart convincingly.

"Er,Bart,what are you talking about?We walk around in casual."Rod pointed out,who was stood next to Bart with another family.

"Then explain that."Bart answered back,pointing to a large,yellow banner which read "Springfield Elementary. In the nude since 1942!"

"Now,if you'd like to follow me to Miss Krabappel's room."Bart said.

* * *

><p>Lisa and Marge were sat together in the living room,searching the internet for Lisa's next school. So far,they had found nothing in Springfield.<p>

"This is useless."admitted Lisa. "We're never going to find anything."

"Or so you think."said Marge. "Look!Doesn't that just sound like you?"

Marge was pointing to a link entitled "Malibu Stacy school".Lisa clicked it straight away with the computer mouse and the site loaded to show indeed a school well suited for Lisa. This,according to the site,was a school where you use Malibu Stacy dolls in lesson to learn different things. It was described as a fun way of learning and a great place for girls. There was a picture of a girl using a Malibu Stacy doll to work out how to do a sum. Lisa's eyes lit up with amazement.

"Mum,I want to go there!"Lisa pleaded desperately. "Please!"


	3. Chapter 3:Plan B

The family followed Bart into he's classroom,where Miss Krabappel was standing. She noticed them enter and eyed Bart furiously.

"Bart,put on some clothes this instance!"she shouted angrily,Bart laughing uncontrollably.

"See how stupid this school is?"He told the family,as Miss Krabappel chased him out of the classroom(the family following). "They want you to go against the school rules."

"I think we've seen enough of this school."announced the father of the children. "We're leaving."  
>They walked back down the corridor,Bart glad he's revenge worked according to plan. Yes,Bart had planned this all along. A way of getting he's own back at Miss Krabappel for forcing him to be a tour guide.<p>

"Don't think you're getting away with this that easily,Bart."he's teacher declared,unwilling to admit defeat. "As punishment,I want you to put your clothes on and show another family around the school. And if I catch you walking around naked again,I will give you a week of detentions. Do you understand?"

"Yes miss."said Bart.

* * *

><p>Bart left the school and found he's clothes. He picked them up and got dressed. Bart wasn't defeated yet. He still had a plan.<p>

Bart managed to find another family to show round. This time,a family of 3(Mother with long blonde hair,Comic Book Guy and a young girl with blonde hair wearing a pink shirt and bright yellow trousers).

"Hey,I didn't know you had a wife and a daughter."Bart said to Comic Book Guy.

"Oh,please. She's the worst wife ever."replied Comic Book Guy,in he's usual sarcastic tone.

"That's it,we're getting divorced!"announced he's wife,fuming.

"That's the worst tragedy since "The death of Superman"." said Comic Book Guy.

"Anyway,I'll be your tour guide this evening. Now,I'll show you Miss Krabappel's classroom first."informed Bart.

* * *

><p>Bart lead the family down the corridor,and Bart noticed Nelson and the other school bullies nearby with water bombs.<p>

"FIRE!"Ordered Bart and the bullies bombed the family with water bombs,throwing them instantly,each one hitting the right targets.

"You see,in Miss Krabappel's classroom,our teacher teaches us how to throw water bombs."explained Bart,as he led the family into the classroom.

"Bart,what are you going on about?"Miss Krabappel called over from the other end of the classroom. She had heard exactly what he had said.

"Want proof?"he asked the family. "Look at the whiteboard."

On the whiteboard were the words "Lesson 1:How to throw a water bomb." and a great long explanation about water bombs.

"Right,that's it,Bart. I'll see you every night next week for detention. Now go before I strangle you."she screamed furiously.

How did that get on the whiteboard?Well,you see,the bullies sneaked inside when Miss Krabappel was gone and wrote it without her knowing.

* * *

><p>Bart walked inside the Simpson's house where he found a over excited Lisa running over to him.<p>

"Hi,Bart. You'll never guess where I'm going. Malibu Stacy school. You do lessons using Malibu Stacy dolls and you get to do stop motion animation movies with them and you get to take them home for homework."exclaimed Lisa,like a over excited puppy getting hyper over the word "walkies".

"Whatever."said Bart simply,pushing Lisa out of the way as he made he's way into the living room and slouched on the sofa,next to Homer.

It was adverts on the TV,much to Bart's annoyance. One came on for "Compare the market" featuring talking meerkats. There was a new promotion where you get a free meerkat for buying insurance when using their site. Homer reached desperately for the laptop on the floor,logged on and immediately visited the website.

* * *

><p>A few days later,the free meerkat arrived. But it wasn't what Homer expected. He got the meerkat toy out of the packaging eagerly and sat it down on the settee.<p>

"So,do you like beer?"he asked it curiously.

No answer.

"Go on,you can admit it. I'm a alcoholic too. Hey,maybe we can be friends."

Still no answer.

"God damn it,talk to me you stupid thing!Why won't you talk?"

No reply.

Homer grabbed the phone receiver angrily and died the number he found on the compare the market website.

"Hello,I have a complaint to make about your free meerkat toys. Firstly,I expected it to be delivered by Alexander Orlov,like on the adverts. Secondly,why won't the god damn thing talk?Sergi and Alexander talk."he complained furiously.


	4. Chapter 4:Malibu Stacy school

The car parked up outside a large school building. The school was massive,towering into the sky as if to reach heaven. It looked just like you're average school only there was a large Malibu Stacy doll painted on the front of the building and on the doors.

"Well,this is you're new school,Lisa."Marge told her,pointing out the obvious.

"Oh,wow,this looks wonderful!Now I'm starting to feel glad that I got expelled."declared Lisa,running like a eager child excited at Christmas time to the entrance of Malibu Stacy school. She opened the door and entered.

A female voice said "Welcome to Malibu Stacy school. I'm going to help you learn the Malibu Stacy way!" as the door slowly closed behind Lisa.

* * *

><p>"Now,you stay there and take over from me while I go out with Lenny and Carl to the soccer game."Homer told the meerkat.<p>

He was in the nuclear power plant with he's toy Meerkat,which he had taken with him to take he's place. There was a football game on that afternoon and Homer wanted to go to it. Homer ran out of he's workplace and sped off before Mr Burns could find out he was gone.

Shortly after Homer left,Mr Burns and Smithers walked into Sector 7-G.

"My god,Simpson's had a species change!"exclaimed Mr Burns,as he noticed the meerkat toy behind the console.

"Er,I don't think that even exists yet,sir."Smithers pointed out.

"Don't you tell me what exits and what does not."snarled Mr Burns,angrily.

* * *

><p>Lisa was sat in Maths class,Malibu Stacy dolls laid across the desk. Her teacher,someone dressed in a Malibu Stacy costume,surveyed her class,making sure everyone was doing their work properly. Lisa was currently trying to work out sums,using her Malibu Stacy dolls to show the correct answer,then used the camera conveniently placed on her desk to take a picture of it as evidence. She was rather enjoying it and decided she never wanted to go back to Springfield Elementary ever again.<p>

Her teacher peered at Lisa's latest answer and said "Why,well done Lisa. You clearly seem to be Malibu-tastic at all subjects. You don't even seem to need any help. I think you deserve some Malibu Stacy money to use on any Malibu Stacy product."

She handed Lisa some fake,monopoly-type money,each piece containing a large picture of Malibu Stacy in the middle,giving her thumbs up.

"Excludes all Malibu Stacy dolls,dollhouses and Malibu Stacy related products?What a scam!"Lisa exclaimed loudly.

The class went silent and turned to face Lisa,who blushed and started to feel really embarrassed.

Silent whispers of "She said the S word" surrounded the room,as if "Scam" was some of curse waiting to ruin the lives of the students.

"Nobody says the scam word at Malibu Stacy school!"Lisa's teacher snapped furiously.

"Ha ha ha!You just said it!"giggled Lisa,before she could stop herself.

"Do you understand?"  
>"I suppose."<p>

"Good,now,it's time for break!Be sure to read up on everybody's favorite doll,Malibu Stacy!"announced the teacher. "But be warned. Here at Malibu Stacy school,we charge 10p per read plus a extra 20p looking fee!"

* * *

><p>Lisa sat with her new friend Sally at break,on a small bench in the playground.<p>

"This school is so wrong. They're just trying to get money out of people!"said Lisa to Sally,who was playing with a Ken doll,dressed in a bowtie,tweed jacket and trousers.

"Tell me about it. I've been at this school for four years now and they seem to come up with more and more new ways to get more money."agreed Sally.

"Why is there so many hidden cameras,anyway?"asked Lisa.

"They watch us at break and lunch,to make sure we don't complain. And if we do,well...nobody knows what happens."Sally replied.

"This is Malibu Stacy. Would Lisa make her way to the diary room please?"said a female voice,coming from a hidden speaker somewhere.


	5. Chapter 5:The Masterplan

Lisa noticed a large,big brother-like eye on a nearby,plain white door. She guessed this must be the entrance to the diary room. It couldn't be any more obvious,could it? Lisa opened the door slowly and entered a round,circular room in which sat a big,comfy red chair. Lisa sat down,absolutely fuming at what this school was doing.

"You are live on channel M,please do not swear."A voice announced,seeming to come from nowhere,the exact same voice that told Lisa to go to the diary room.

"Well,you know what?I don't care about your damn f***ing rules,I'll b***dy swear all I want. That's how much I care about your s**t school. This place is such a f***king rip off."Swore Lisa furiously.

"You decided not to obey the rules with Stacy at break and just did again now. The s word and "rip off" are banned. Nobody in this school is allowed to suggest that we're getting money out of people. For disobeying these rules,Lisa,you must face the school eviction this friday." The voice said robotically,as if it was some sort of automated message.

Lisa stormed out of the diary room and made her way to find Sally,who to her suprise was still sat on the exact same bench,waiting,her long,blonde hair shone beautifully in the sun,brown eyes glazing in Lisa's direction.

"So,what was all that about then?"asked Sally. "Why did Malibu Stacy want to see you?"

"I'm up for school eviction on Friday just for telling the truth about this school."explained Lisa. "They're getting rid of our freedom of speech."

"That's ridiculous.I just wish that someday I could find a better school."Sally sighed,looking glumly at the ground,wishing for a better future.

"Maybe you could go to Springfield Elementary."assured Lisa.

"There's a better school out there?" Sally said in amazement,glowing with excitement. "There really is a better school?"

"Yep!"Lisa said enthusiastically.

"Then let's do it!"decided Sally.

* * *

><p>Homer returned to the Power Plant,skidding into a nearby parking space before anyone nearby could steal slammed the car doors and ran into work.<p>

"Simpson!But you were a meerkat!"exclaimed Mr Burns,suprised.

"What the hell are you talking about?"quizzed Homer,clearly confused.

* * *

><p>"Ok,so here's the-"said Lisa,stopping in mid sentence when she spotted someone. Her brother.<p>

Bart was making he's way across the playground,towards the bench on which Lisa and Sally were sitting. He looked guilty for reasons unknown to Lisa.

"Lisa.I have a confession to make." gulped Bart. "I- I deleted your work on the computer.I posted the comments . It was just a prank gone wrong."

"BART,you got me expelled."screamed Lisa. "Wait till I tell Mum."

"Look,if it helps,I have a plan to get you back."reassured Bart. "Lisa,you get yourself expelled from here. Meanwhile,I'll force Principal Skinner to accept you back."

"But what about Sally?"asked Lisa.

"What,that unusually sexy looking girl sat next to you?Let's just say we'll have some alone time together."replied Bart,raising he's eyebrows.

* * *

><p>Bart kicked down Principal Skinner's office's door and burst in,accompanied by Sally. He was carrying a piece of dived for Principal Skinner,who cowardly backed against the wall,and forced him onto a nearby chair. Bart used the rope to tie him to it,so he was unable to move.<p>

"Ok,Skinner. Listen. Allow Lisa back into the school or you'll be tied there for the rest of your life."demanded Bart,fiercely.


	6. Chapter 6:A Smithery Revelation

"No!I can't. She posted offensive comments about the school on the internet and did no work on the school computers."Principal skinner refused.

"Actually,that was me.I posted the comments.I deleted all the work in Lisa's folder."confessed Bart.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!"Shouted Skinner,reaching he's hands out towards Bart's neck,desperatley trying to strangle him in.

"Don't strangle him. No matter what Lisa's brother's done wrong,you don't have the right to strangle him."butted in Sally.

"You're as bad as my mother."sighed Principal Skinner.

"What did you just say?"ordered he's mother,bursting through the door into the room.

"Nothing,mother."he replied innocently.

"It didn't sound like nothing,Seymour. Now,hurry on home and cook my tea or I'll make you scrub the kitchen floor."she said.

"I can't,I'm tied to a chair."said Principal Skinner in reply,rolling he's eyes.

"Just let Lisa go back to this school and you can go."demanded Bart.

"Yeah,she's innocent. You know that now. Oh,and can you let me go here too?"agreed Sally.

"Fine,I'll let her come back. And I expect to see both you,young girl and Lisa at school tomorrow morning."he decided. "Now hurry up and untie me."

* * *

><p>Lisa was sat in a ICT lesson,using a pink Malibu Stacy computer,decorated with a large picture of Malibu Stacy. Everyone was on the school's learning portal,doing a interactive worksheet where they had to use malibu stacys to show how to do certain things on computers. Lisa had a plan. You,dear reader,are about to find out what it is.<p>

"SCAM!"Lisa screamed suddenly. "This school is such a RIP OFF. It's getting money out of people."

"Lisa,I thought I told you the scam word was banned?"her teacher said angrily. "I will see you in detention tomorrow night."

Lisa got up from her seat,pretending to be furious at her teacher,and ran up to her. She punched her teacher in the face,hoping that'd be enough to get herself excluded.

"She just bullied Malibu Stacy."whispered the other children nervously.

They surrounded Lisa and started pointing at her,chanting "Bully.".

"That's it,Lisa. I'm afraid you now have 2 detentions. One at break tomorrow,and the other after school tomorrow. Carry on misbehaving and I'm afraid I'll have to exclude you."her teacher snapped furiously.

Okay. Maybe that wasn't enough. But Lisa wasn't worried. She had a plan B.

"She isn't Malibu Stacy,people."Lisa revealed.

She pulled off her teacher's mask,to reveal Mr Smithers.

The class stared at him.

"What?Malibu Stacy is my life."declared Smithers.

"So it was you who got that trending on Twitter."realised one of the students,who looked quite a lot like a young Smithers.

"Yes,I admit,it was me. I also got "Malibu Stacy owns my heart" and "MS haters get off twitter" trending."he confessed.

"Well,it made a change from stupid Justin Bieber and 1 direction phrases trending all the time."said Lisa in defense.

"I suppose now the magic has been ruined,there's no point in you lot going to this school anymore."Smithers decided. "You're all free to go to another school."

"YAY!"The children cheered.

* * *

><p>Lisa woke up the next day to a beautiful day. The sun was shining,the birds were singing and Bart was muttering about having another detention. Homer was trying to teach he's toy meerkat to say "Hello".<p>

"When's he ever going to realize it's just a toy?"thought Lisa.

And the most important thing of all was,Lisa was able to go back to her old school.

But how was Smithers at both the nuclear power plant and Malibu Stacy school?

* * *

><p>Smithers whistled as he entered Mr Burn's office at the nuclear power plant,thinking how best to explain he's absence. He opened the door and entered,to find...<p>

"What the?"exclaimed Smithers,as he saw himself with Mr Burns.

The other Smithers unzipped the zip at the top of he's head,to reveal a Slitheen.

NEVER TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
